Seasick
by Offin
Summary: Wolfram's seasickness has an origin. Conrad x The Maidmer Princess (Rated M for a reason, written for the crazy peeps over in the KKM Discord Server! [[ discord . gg / 3ht9uWr ]] with no spaces in case you want to join!)


The gentle rocking of the ship as it made its way across the sea was soothing. She had never spent much time on boats, being what she was, but when Conrart had invited her to join his family on vacation, she couldn't refuse- especially when he'd given her such a sweet smile.

Especially now, with the man looming over her like this, she could say with confidence it had been a good choice.

"Don't worry, no one's going to hear." He murmured, a lusty grin on his face as he ran his hands slowly down her soft thighs. "You can be as loud as you'd like."

She gave him a look, but it didn't last as he began kissing his way down her belly, paying extra attention to the junction where hip met thigh.

She'd never had a human lover before, but Conrart was already better than all of her past lovers combined.

_'It's the hands,'_ she thought helplessly as she felt the swordsman's calloused fingers rubbing circles on her thighs. _'No, it's his mouth... oh! His tongue...'_

She couldn't just lie there like a dead fish while Conrart pleasured her- so she lifted one leg and placed the delicate arch of her foot on the back of his head, relishing in the feeling of running her toes through his soft locks.

Those chocolate brown strands tickled her shuddering thighs as she closed them around his head, pressing their weight into his cheeks as he worshiped her.

Sex was one thing, but making love with Lord Weller was something else entirely. She was surely the luckiest girl in the world to have found such a sensitive, loving man as this. 

* * *

"This is so stupid."

"Wolfram! I didn't raise you to speak in such a way." Celi scolded her youngest son, who sat across from her at the table.

"I also didn't raise you to speak in such a way." Gwendal chimed in, stirring his tea with a somber expression.

"Oh please, as if you both don't feel the same!" the blonde snapped, crossing his arms and accidentally kicking the table, causing the dishes to rattle.

"Oh Wolfie, don't you think it's been so long since he's been happy?" his mother tried again, resting her chin on her laced fingers.

"Mother, this isn't happiness. You and I both know what he's like when he's happy and this..."

"I can guarantee, he is happy." Gwendal grunted. "It was I who he first admitted his love to. It doesn't matter if they've known each other for a little while or ten years, the result would still be the same. If Conrart has fallen in love, I am here to accept the Maidmer Princess into the family as my sister-in-law."

"Brother!" Wolfram growled, slamming his fist upon the table. "How blind can you be!? Can't you tell he's completely lost his mind!?"

"I taught all three of you to love freely, have I not? My marriage to Dan Hiri-"

**"HE WASN'T A FISH WITH LEGS!"** Wolfram shrieked, losing all composure when hearing his mother compare that human man to a... a... fish-person!

There was silence as his mother contemplated this outburst and his older brother nursed an on-coming headache.

"Dinner is almost ready." Celi sighed, brushing her hands over Wolfram's uniform and affectionately fixing his hair. "Can you please let Conrart know?"

"Fine." Wolfram grumbled, pushing his chair out as he made his way to the door.

He'd tell his brother and his fish-wife-to-be about dinner if it meant escaping his mother's pleading eyes for only a moment.

He hadn't meant to lose his composure so easily, but the entire situation bothered him.

_'How can they be so dense?'_ he thought as he made his way through the ship's hull. _'How can they not see he's lost his mind? Julia's death has caused him to plummet off the deep end, it's sick. He's sick.'_

Wolfram frowned, a wave of sadness crashing over him as he leaned against the wall a few doors down from Conrart's suite.

_'I'm losing my brother all over again.'_ he thought, his heart constricting painfully within his chest. _'He's losing his sanity and there's nothing I can do to stop it.'_

It was in that moment there was a loud **CRASH** followed by the sound of shattering of glass which startled Wolfram out of his thoughts.

"What the hell was that?" he said aloud, looking down the hall at Conrart's closed door. _'Did that come from Conrart's room...!?'_

* * *

She didn't think anything could feel this good.

Conrart's low chuckle made her shiver as he watched her writhing beneath him with half-lidded eyes.

"You're thrashing so much," he chuckled, pushing his fingers deeper. "Does it feel nice? You look so delicious like this."

_"!"_ she gasped, unable to voice how good it felt- but her actions demonstrated her emotions perfectly as she planted her feet on his forearms, using them to push herself up-

In that moment, her fin swung out, knocking into the bedside table and sending the wash basin there to the floor with a sharp **CRASH!**

This startled her, but didn't seem to deter Conrart at all, in fact, it seemed to make him hungrier as his smile became predatory.

"That's it- by the time we're finished, this whole ship might sink-" he growled.

**SLAM!**

However, she couldn't respond before the sound of the door to their room bursting open startled her even more than the wash basin had.

"C...C-Con...!"

There, leaning against the doorway was Conrart's blonde brother, Wolfsheep, was it? He looked horrified as one trembling hand came up to cover his gaping mouth as he stared at them with wide emerald eyes.

_It was the most unholy thing he had ever seen_.

There- before his innocent eyes, was his older half-brother, completely nude. Not an inch of his tan skin was covered as he hovered over the Maidmer Princess, who's legs were spread indecently wide.

She was naked too, but she was always naked- for the ocean was no place for fashion.

Wolfram began to feel faint as every detail was imprinted into his mind in a matter of seconds- everything from the smell: like a fish market on a hot day, to the squelching sound his brother's fingers made as they extracted from her folds, to the Maidmer Princess's wide, empty fish eyes.

But the worst part was the oddly proud smirk on his brother's face as made eye contact with Wolfram and brought his hand to his mouth to lick the cloudy substance from his _fing-_

Scrambling, Wolfram ran up the stairs to the deck of the ship and threw himself against the side rail.

He puked repeatedly.

Every time he thought he was done, he would catch a whiff of the ocean in his nostrils and his nauseousness would return full force.

Quaking from the strain of puking, Wolfram collapsed onto the deck, his entire body convulsing. He couldn't erase what he'd seen, no matter how tightly he closed his eyes. 

* * *

Needless to say, Wolfram didn't attend dinner- a sign Celi took for the worst.

But the Maidmer Princess was delightful! Her middle son had a wonderful taste in women and the Princess was no different. She glowed as she rested one elegant leg across her son's lap and in return his hand rested on her calf.

Throughout the dinner the couple told her about their plans for the future, the story of how they met and all about her home country beneath the sea.

Celi couldn't remember a time when her heart had known such peace as it did right now. Of her three sons she worried about Conrart the most and after the war, her worries only grew. She'd thought her tender-hearted boy would never try to love again, but now she could see she'd been wrong.

Even Gwendal's usually tense brow was lax as he listened to them chatter on about their love for one another.

But when it came to true love there would always be opposition of some kind- and this time it came in the form of her youngest son, Wolfram.

She simply hoped for the best and that her youngest child would come around to the idea and celebrate the couple's love with them.

Wolfram spent the rest of the vacation sick in bed. 

* * *

It never got better.

Wolfram's view on Conrart's relationship with the Maidmer Princess remained tense.

He couldn't tell his mother or Gwendal of what he'd seen- not because he didn't want to, but every time he would try to recount the details in his head to say aloud, he would end up puking instead.

That was something else that never got better- his gift for having witnessed such a horrid thing: seemingly incurable seasickness.

It could be triggered by a number of things- the smell of the ocean, the rock of a ship, the eyes of a fish or even foods with the same consistency of... he really didn't want to think about it.

He couldn't even look at his half-brother for months and just the thought of Conrart touching him made him sick.

In the past he'd slapped the half-breed's hands away out of spite, but now... he slapped them away out of disgust- a disgust that had nothing to do with his heritage.

Long after the Maidmer Princess and Conrart tearfully parted ways, the memories remained.

Wolfram knew- deep in the pit of his stomach.

He'd been cursed. 

* * *

**Omake:**

_Aboard the ship to Van Da Via Island to retrieve Morgif, Yuuri encounters Wolfram's seasickness for the first time._

Y: "You get seasick easily huh wolf?"

C: "That's not it your majesty-"

W: "Shut up Conrad or so help me Shinou."

Y: "Do you think something easy to eat might help? Yogurt maybe?"

W: _BLUUUGGGHHHHHH...!_

Y: "Oh no, just the thought of yogurt does you in huh?"

C: "Ah, that's not it either your majesty-"

W: "P-please just leave me to suffer this hell alone."

Y: "Alright, Conrad and I are gonna go eat at the buffet upstairs. He said it has great seafood. Do you think they have anything like blue fin tuna, Conrad?"

C: "Oh? So you like tuna too, Yuuri?"

W: **BLUUUGGGHHHHHH!**


End file.
